Movie Time
by guitarstrings0187
Summary: Rachel is sitting on g!p Quinn's lap while they're watching a movie, but halfway through, she starts grinding against Quinn and they have sex while ignoring the movie.


They were supposed to be watching a movie.

But Rachel insisted on sitting on Quinn's lap even though the couch obviously had more than enough space for both of them to sit on.

Without the necessity of her girlfriend sitting on her lap.

It had been just _sitting_ at first, but halfway through the movie, Rachel had already started to squirm, making quiet, mewling noises. Her ass digging against her crotch, until her shaft became fully erect.

And now, Quinn needed some sort of relief from the raging hard-on she was having underneath her sweatpants. Sweat trickled down her forehead every time Rachel shifted on her lap, digging her ass further and further against her crotch. What made it worse was that Rachel was making small, moaning sounds and basically grinding as hard as she could against her. They had Rachel's house all to themselves, but when the brunette asked if she wanted to watch a movie, she didn't expect that dry humping was part of the deal.

The volume of the TV was set rather high, but it didn't do any good in masking her girlfriend's sexy moans and her own ragged breathing. Her cock was painfully hard by now, and Rachel made tiny circles with her hips, occasionally bouncing up and down as though she was riding her dick. Which she might as well have, because she was already starting to hump Quinn heatedly.

"Rachel, you need to stop that now," Quinn hissed and planted her hands firmly on Rachel's legs to stop her ministrations. "You told me we were going to watch a movie!"

"I _know_ ," Rachel panted, struggling to gyrate against Quinn's lap. "But I can't help it. Your cock feels so big against my ass, baby."

"Jesus!" Quinn exclaimed and buried her face against Rachel's neck, kissing and sucking on the patch of skin for self-control. "Rach, please," she pleaded, but Rachel appeared to be having none of it. Instead, she started to quietly sing a dirty song, one of the many they've used as a background music while they had sex.

"Well, you've fucked me on this couch before," Rachel said nonchalantly, rolling her hips to get Quinn's cock twitch and throb. "Why should this be any different?"

Quinn whimpered and gently bit on Rachel's neck, rocking her hips in time with the brunette's humping. "Because watching a movie does not equate to _sex_."

" _Baby_ ," Rachel whined and took Quinn's hand, guiding it up her skirt. Quinn sat frozen when Rachel lead her hand to her crotch where she expected to touch cotton, but instead found herself touching her girlfriend's bare pussy.

"You're not wearing any panties," Quinn husked as she slowly stroked Rachel's slick folds, earning quiet whimpers of delight. "You naughty, naughty girl. Your pussy is _soaked_ , baby."

"That's what you do to me, Quinn. You and your _big, hard_ _cock_ ," Rachel said heatedly as she ground against Quinn's hand.

"Well, you better hope this movie finishes soon so that I can fuck you and your tight little pussy hard and good in bed," Quinn nipped at Rachel's jaw and palmed her dripping sex. Rachel bit her lip to restrain her moans and threw her head back against Quinn's shoulder, spreading her legs open.

"Why wait? You can fuck me now, Quinn," Rachel smirked and nipped at Quinn's jaw. "I don't care about the movie anymore. It's boring compared to having your cock inside me."

"You are so- ugh, fine!" Quinn finally relented. Rachel beamed and lifted her hips, helping Quinn pull down her sweatpants and boxers enough to free her throbbing member.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist as the brunette guided her pulsing member to her entrance, moaning softly at the heat that welcomed her shaft. She thrust slowly and carefully, teasing Rachel a little.

Above her, Rachel held on tightly to the armrest of the couch while she furrowed her eyebrows together and made soft noises at the back of her throat. Burying her face against Rachel's neck, Quinn slid her hands underneath her girlfriend's shirt and made a strangled noise of approval when she came in contact with her breasts. She groped gently, and Rachel sighed and rolled her hips, clenching her walls around Quinn's dick.

Soon, Rachel was meeting her thrust for thrust, bringing herself down each time Quinn powered her cock upwards. Rachel's hot pussy sucked her in, and Quinn mumbled incoherencies as she focused on getting them both off as fast as they could. Just so that she could get naked with Rachel in bed as quickly as possible.

"Oh, Quinn," Rachel moaned softly, working her hips up and down against the prick that repeatedly speared her pussy.

"You need to cum for me right now, Rachel," Quinn grunted into Rachel's neck, her balls beginning to tighten.

Rachel inhaled sharply and came, slick girl cum gushing out of her hole that completely drenched Quinn's still pumping member. Feeling Rachel's walls starting to milk her more insistently, Quinn let go with a muffled groan of relief as she dumped all of her load inside her girlfriend's warm pussy. At this, Rachel sighed contentedly, laying slack in Quinn's arms, a blissful look etched on her face.

Quinn hated to disturb Rachel in the middle of her orgasm, but she needed to pull up her pants right away to shield her still rigid pole. She nipped at Rachel's earlobe and patted the swell of her hips, and the brunette grunted in displeasure before lifting her hips, Quinn's cock sliding out in the process. Sighing in relief, Quinn pulled up her boxers and sweatpants and Rachel sat back down on her lap.

She kissed the nape of Rachel's neck and slid her hand back underneath her girlfriend's skirt, collecting their combined cum using her fingers. Quinn fed Rachel her fingers, silently enjoying the way the brunette's tongue swirled around them to lick off their cum.

"Delicious," Rachel whispered seductively, nipping at Quinn's index finger for good measure. "But you're still so _hard_ , baby," she emphasized by grinding her ass against Quinn's crotch.

" _Shit_ ," Quinn hissed and gripped Rachel's waist tightly to keep her still. "Honestly, why did you even ask to watch a movie if all you were going to do was hump me?"

Rachel hummed and tilted her neck to nip at Quinn's jaw. "You know I can't help myself when we're alone."

"Well, it doesn't look like you actually want to watch the movie, so I'll just turn it off," Quinn sighed and patted the swell of Rachel's hip.

Whistling happily, Rachel stood from Quinn's lap and the blonde turned off the TV and ejected the CD from the DVD player. Just as she put the disc back on the rack, Rachel walked up to her and reached around to squeeze her erect cock from its confines.

Quinn huffed and swept Rachel off the ground, lifting her up over her shoulder. The brunette squeaked in surprise, but Quinn paid her no mind and walked away from the living room and up the stairs, with Rachel helplessly hanging on to her. Once they were inside Rachel's bedroom, Quinn set her down and trapped her against the door, reaching behind the brunette to lock it.

Rachel simply stared at her, not appearing sorry at all for what had just transpired. And Quinn knew what she was trying to do. It was riling her up so that they could have rough and loud sex, and she was fucking well going to give it to her.

"Strip," Quinn commanded, and Rachel quickly pulled off her shirt, leaving her breasts bare. "Not much to strip, is there? You wanted to be _fucked_ that badly, huh?"

Whimpering helplessly, Rachel nodded and kicked off her shoes and took off her socks, leaving her in her sinfully short skirt. Quinn clucked her tongue and stared at Rachel's tits, nipples straining against the air.

"So that was why you didn't want to change. You took off your panties before the movie in hopes that I would shove my cock inside your tight little pussy without removing your bottom clothing, is that it?" Quinn hissed and pressed her body against Rachel, watching the brunette shrink and nod. "So you wanted to be fucked in your skirt, am I right?"

"Y-yes!" Rachel squeaked as Quinn pressed her thigh against her sex, her skirt riding up to expose her slick pussy lips.

"Well, I am going to fuck you against this door right now. And you are not going to take off your skirt until I finish pounding you against it. Am I making myself clear?" Quinn raised an eyebrow as she pressed her thigh more firmly against Rachel's bare cunt.

Rachel moaned and started humping her leg, but Quinn pinned her hands above her head and made sure that she kept still. Whining in displeasure, Rachel tried to break free but Quinn had a tight hold on her.

"No humping, Rachel," Quinn growled, and Rachel shrank and let out a small whimper. "Now, be a good girl and let me fuck your pussy hard, since that was what you wanted in the first place."

Quinn let go of Rachel and tugged her sweatpants and boxers, letting them pool at her ankles, Raising Rachel's legs, she lifted the brunette up and _slammed_ her stiff pole inside her snatch, setting a fast and hard pace. Gasping sharply, Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist and grabbed at her shoulders, desperately clutching on for dear life as she was banged against the door.

Alternating between moaning and screaming, Rachel clenched her pussy around Quinn's cock, massaging the thick shaft using her walls. Grunting heavily, Quinn leaned forward and took one of Rachel's breasts in her mouth, suckling harshly as she powered her cock forward. Rachel mewled and stroked Quinn's hair while she devoured her tits, occasionally sucking and gently biting at her nipples.

"Fucking tight pussy," Quinn bit out harshly, and Rachel wailed loudly as she was nailed roughly against her door. "Yeah? You love being fucked like this?"

"AH! Yes! Keep fucking me with your cock, Quinn!" Rachel pleaded, eyes rolled to the back of her head in sheer pleasure.

"You are going to cum for me, and then I will pound you on your bed," Quinn groaned, her abs straining with the effort of her harsh thrusts.

"YES!" Rachel screamed in bliss, digging her nails into Quinn's clothed back as she came, pussy juices leaking out of her hole in strong spurts.

"Oh yeah," Quinn moaned and unloaded her sperm inside Rachel's pussy, balls twitching as she emptied herself. "Mmm," she sighed and nuzzled Rachel's neck, chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried to catch up to her breath.

"Wow," Rachel giggled as Quinn kissed up her neck and her lips. "That was amazing."

"Who said I was done with you? You wanted rough, I'll give you rough," Quinn said, her expression unamused. She stripped her shirt and bra, stepped off her sweats and underwear, then hurriedly pulled down Rachel's skirt. "Hands and knees on the bed, and I want your knees on the edge."

Rachel gulped and scrambled towards the bed, immediately getting into position. Quinn smirked and walked towards her, shaft still standing proudly between her legs. She spread her legs on either side of Rachel's and pushed her member inside of the brunette's dripping sex, grunting at the velvety heat that welcomed her.

"Alright, now I want you to keep your knees together and make that nice little pussy as tight for me as possible," Quinn husked, and Rachel mewled and closed her legs.

Quinn groaned as Rachel's pussy became tighter and smacked her girlfriend's ass once, earning a sharp gasp of surprise. She soothed the sting with her palm and delivered another blow, and Rachel whined and struggled to keep herself upright.

"Naughty girls deserve to be spanked," Quinn narrowed her eyes, and Rachel panted and nodded her agreement. "Oh, you like being spanked, huh? Does it make your pussy even wetter when I spank your ass?"

"Ah! Yes!" Rachel moaned when Quinn slapped her palm against her right butt cheek. "S-spank me, Quinn!"

"Count to six, baby. When you're done counting, I'm going to fuck what belongs to me again," Quinn murmured, rubbing her palm over Rachel's ass to soothe it a little. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready," Rachel bit her lip, and Quinn smacked her again. "One!"

Quinn caressed the mark on Rachel's butt cheek and slapped again, and the brunette shrieked. "Two!"

It went on until the sixth, and by the time Quinn finished, Rachel's eyes glistened with unshed tears and her pussy dripping with her juices that drenched Quinn's member and pooling on the sheets. Quinn leaned back a little, cock still fully sheathed in Rachel's core, and admired her handiwork.

Rachel's ass was colored a bright red, with Quinn's handprints imprinted on it. Deciding that Rachel had had enough, Quinn leaned forward and trailed kisses down her girlfriend's spine, starting to thrust her hips forward.

"Close those legs again for me, baby," Quinn crooned gently, and Rachel moaned and did as she was told.

Grabbing Rachel's hips, Quinn quickened her thrusts, watching her shaft plunge in and out of Rachel's slick sex. Rachel clutched the bedsheets tightly as Quinn repeatedly shoved her cock inside her pussy, dragging pleasurably against her walls. The slickness of her core made it easier for Quinn to slide her dick in and out of her, filthy squelching sounds being made in the process.

Quinn sighed and watched her shaft go in and out of Rachel's slick sex, the whole of her length shiny with the brunette's cum. The ecstatic moans and screams of pleasure that left Rachel's lips drove her mad with lust, and she grasped her girlfriend's hips tightly as she _rammed_ her pussy, closing her eyes as she quickened the pace of her fucking.

Rachel groaned and reached a hand between her legs to finger her clit, breasts bouncing as Quinn slammed her hips forward, balls slapping against her ass.

"Faster, baby! Fuck my pussy some more!" Rachel moaned in bliss, trapping Quinn's cock in her walls.

"Holy shit!" Quinn growled, feeling Rachel's sex clench and unclench uncontrollably around her stiff pole. The squelching sounds coming from Rachel's sex caused her member to twitch violently, testicles begging to be emptied of her semen.

"Fill me up with your sperm, baby! My pussy wants to be full of your hot semen," Rachel panted in heat, rubbing her clit more furiously as Quinn grunted and pounded her.

"Oh my- _fuck!_ " Quinn gasped and stilled her hips as she bottomed out, spilling her seed inside Rachel's well-fucked pussy.

Rachel screamed and came herself, body shaking violently as her snatch quivered, squirting out their combined cum. She fell into a boneless heap, with Quinn slowing her thrusts to ride them both out of their orgasms.

"Oh wow," Rachel mumbled weakly as Quinn rubbed her back.

"Mmm, you're such a screamer," Quinn smirked and kissed the back of Rachel's neck.

She sighed as her shaft started to soften, and Rachel slumped forward, catching up to her breath.

"Mmm, don't pull out," Rachel remarked, sluggishly craning her neck and cracking open one eye to look at Quinn. "Want you inside…"

"Alright, but you need to get comfortable first."

Rachel whimpered as Quinn pulled out and they both settled comfortably on the bed, lying on their side with Quinn's arm wrapped around Rachel's waist. Sighing softly, Quinn held her limp cock by the base and slid inside Rachel's warm pussy again, earning a content moan.

"Just let me rest for a while and we can try out some more new positions," Rachel said lazily.

"Alright," Quinn smiled and leaned forward to kiss Rachel, then buried her face into russet locks. "Just tell me when you're up for more."

"Or when _you're_ up for more," Rachel smirked and used her walls to massage Quinn's shaft.

Quinn could only groan at that.


End file.
